Mailers are widely used types of business forms. It is desirable to be able to manufacture mailers as simply as possible, yet provide a high degree of versatility and functionality thereof. It is, for many circumstances, particularly desirable to be able to form a mailer from a single ply of paper, that has an entirely functional return envelope provided with it, as well as significant areas for printed information, or a return coupon. In the construction of the mailers, it is also desirable to minimize the number of manufacturing steps, prevent sheet length or tenting problems, minimize the use of unrecyclable materials, and to provide flexibility in the construction of a return envelope provided.
According to the present invention, an intermediate for construction of a mailer, and the mailer constructed thereby, are provided which substantially achieves the goals set forth above. According to the present invention, it is possible to make a mailer with a fully functional, and versatile configuration, return envelope, from a single ply of paper, yet provide sufficient space for significant information transmitting indicia, and even to provide a return coupon if desired. The mailer according to the invention is constructed in only two steps, one pass on a press, and one pass on an "85" machine for applying adhesive, and the mailer has a minimum of unrecyclable material, and avoids sheet length and tenting problems.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a mailer intermediate is provided. The intermediate comprises: A single ply having first and second faces. First and second orthogonal fold lines separating the ply into first, second, third and fourth quadrants of substantially the same size, the first and third quadrants diagonally disposed with respect to each other, the first and second quadrants separated by the second fold line, and the first and fourth quadrants separated by the first fold line, each quadrant having first through fourth border lines. The first face of the first quadrant having outgoing address indicia thereon, and the first face of the third quadrant having reply address indicia thereon. First adhesive adjacent the first through third border lines of the second face of the third quadrant and/or the second or fourth quadrants, for forming a return envelope with the third quadrant and one of the second and fourth quadrants, no adhesive disposed along the fourth border line. First perforation means defining a return envelope flap in one of the quadrants in or adjacent the fourth border line which has no adhesive. Information transmitting indicia printed on the second face of whichever of the second and fourth quadrants does not form the return envelope with the third quadrant. Second adhesive disposed on the second face of the return envelope flap. And third adhesive for holding the quadrants together if folded about the first and second fold lines into a mailer, with the first face of the first quadrant and the first face of one of the second or fourth quadrants forming the exterior of the mailer.
Typically, the return envelope is formed from the second and third quadrants, with the first adhesive (typically heat sealable permanent adhesive) disposed on the second ply, and the flap typically formed from the third or fourth plies by the first perforation means. The second adhesive can be rewettable adhesive, and the third adhesive is typically disposed in border areas defined by perforation lines adjacent the border lines of the quadrants, and separable when the mailer is received by a recipient by tearing along perforation lines. Other perforations can be provided which define a coupon portion from the fourth quadrant, which may be readily inserted into the return envelope.
The invention also comprises a mailer formed from the intermediate described above. The mailer comprises: A single ply having first and second faces. First and second orthogonal fold lines separating the ply into first, second, third and fourth quadrants of substantially the same size, the first and third quadrants diagonally disposed with respect to each other, the first and second quadrants separated by the second fold line, and the first and fourth quadrants separated by the first fold line, each quadrant having first through fourth border lines. The first face of the first quadrant having outgoing address indicia thereon, and the first face of the third quadrant having reply address indicia thereon. First adhesive adjacent the first through third border lines of the second face of the third quadrant and/or the second or fourth quadrants, for forming a return envelope with the third quadrant and one of the second and fourth quadrants, no adhesive disposed along the fourth border line. First perforation means defining a return envelope flap in one of the quadrants in or adjacent the fourth border line which has no adhesive. Information transmitting indicia printed on the second face of whichever of the second and fourth quadrants does not form the return envelope with the third quadrant. Second adhesive disposed on the second face of the return envelope flap. The quadrants folded about the first and second fold lines, so that the first face of the first quadrant, and the first face of whichever of the second and fourth quadrants that forms the return envelope with the third quadrant, are visible from the exterior of the mailer while the first face of the third quadrant is not visible. And, third adhesive for holding the quadrants together folded about the first and second fold line.
The mailer described above is typically formed by first folding the intermediate about the first fold line so that the first faces of the quadrants are outward, then folding about the second fold line so that the first faces of the first and second quadrants are facing outward, with fourth adhesive disposed on the first face of the fourth quadrant, and border areas, to facilitate folding the mailer in a compact configuration for mailing. By simply detaching the mailer portions along perf lines, the mailer may be "opened", and the return envelope prepared for reply mailing.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an advantageous intermediate for a business form mailer, and mailer constructed thereby, which utilizes a return envelope. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.